ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial 823
Walkthrough Trial: Deal the finishing blow to a set number of experience-yielding monsters with the prescribed elemental attack. Objective: 200 experience-yielding monsters of the slime family. Note: Clots do NOT count towards this trial. Attack: Thunder damage of 150 points or greater Equipment: Teiwaz must be equipped. :*Finishing blow may come from any prescribed elemental source in the party, including avatars. Location: Garlaige Citadel (S) Mousse @ Banish Gate 3. There are 8 in the area that are easily blm burned (AM2 Bliz or BlizV ending with AM2 Burst) or meleed w/ rdm. rdm/pld works wonders here. 16 Minute respawn each. At the above camp on SCH90/RDM45 was able to Aero V > Water V > Thunder III/IV with liberal use of Parsimony. Den of Rancor, Mousse - This one will take awhile; there are a few camps where you can gather slimes and Thundaga III them down at (H-13) and (J-7) on map one. You can also camp the slimes individually at the south tunnels of the large room on map one at (H-10) and (I-10). *I enjoyed Den of Rancor more than other places, it is much faster at lvl 90 now, i would pull 4-9 mousse depending on which side of the millioneyes at the southern part of map 1 i was on, firaja>sleepga2>firaja>sleepga2>thundaga3 (total apx 1200mp no resting!), will kill them if well geared and no resists, may need to finish with another sleep and thundaga if u pull 9 slimes and a few bats, very helpful to have a friend along for refresh2 or added aga's * Den of Rancor, Mousse - (H-13) has 4 mob w/o anything else agroing, you can even pull another 1-2 from north. Then (J-13) has 4 mob also, same no agro, and 1-2 more mob to pull for a good 8-12 mob kill (I trio, thf90/blm90/blm90), convert used. If your mp is still good, (I-13) has 2 mob too, no other agro-ing also. If you got a few friends to do this w/, great place/camp to kill a lot all at once. Bostaunieux Oubliette, Mousse - (I-8/I-9 On map 2) 6 Mousse with only Garm's down a side hallway for aggro, which can be avoided. Very easy to -ga all 6. Best part of this camp is these slimes are on a 5min repop instead 16min as said other places. Found this to be best camp after trying all the others because I would end up having 10min+ down time where here I can keep killing, much faster. Just watch out for the trap doors that might drop you down below. Sewer Syrup's Placeholder is among the 6 mousse so he will pop every 2hr~ or so if you use this camp. **'These have been replaced with Asida' which are harder to kill --Rahyiyi 06:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) **Doing this as a 99BLM things just melt, but when pulling for Ja/ga make sure a slime isn't on a trap door or you won't be able to hit it. Happened to me a few times and keeps saying unable to see. So can only assume that it's more or less fallen through the door. -User:Williamlee 19:21 February, 2012 **Is this camp even there anymore? I tried looking the other day and all I found were high level mobs the SE put in. -Razorcat 21:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) **After you drop down the trap door, hug the left wall all the way and you will encounter the six mousse at the end.--Vixinya 15:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC) **If you are careful you can see the trapdoors and easily avoid them. ***I actually disagree with this being the ideal spot. Yes Garlaige has a longer repop time, however you don't have to worry about ANY aggro in this area. Aydeewa Subterrane, Slime Mold - This for me is an excellent camp for this trial. Head to Map 2, there are 3 camps that you can bounce between for this containing 2 Slimes each (actually there are 4 spots, but by the time you kill any third group the first should have repopped). All are extremely close together at (J-8), (I-8) and (H-9). The repop times and close proximity is what makes this camp work so well. You just have to follow the wall that connects all 3 camps with sneak, seen as the Chigoes are on the far eastern side of the connection room. As for the camps themselves, there is no other aggro whatsoever besides the Slimes themselves. Enjoy, and good luck :) Category:Trial of the Magians Category:Staff Trials